To Kill Fear
by Lord of the Gauntlets
Summary: A series of connected adventures, set within the world of Diablo 3. Each story will range from 100 to 1,000 words, and may or may not cover multiple story arcs. Will contain some violence in later chapters, and some crude language. NO sexual content, and very minimal romance if any. Primarily focuses on the PC's interactions with others, and the outcomes.
1. Chapter 1: Rowan

**Author's note: I have lots of ideas for this, so look forward to relatively frequent updates at all odd hours of the night! Plenty of characters, character development, and mini plots. If you have an idea, a prompt, or a character you'd like to share, send me a PM, or leave a review. Criticism is always welcome, since it helps an author to improve!**

 **Disclaimer: Not my game, but I do own all character development and also the PC's soul. Which isn't creepy at all.**

* * *

New Tristram has never been quiet. Everyone in town can freely attest to that. After all, in a place where the dead begin to rise, and evil permeates the air for miles around, it's only fair to say that the town itself is not going to be normal.

And then a stranger walks into town. He's a demon hunter, going by the name of Rowan, though everyone is pretty sure that his name is something else. But nobody in town is brave enough to ask him about it, and nobody ever will.

Haedrig Eamon is glad to have the stranger in town. His blacksmithing business is finally picking up, and with all the money and materials he gets, he can finally afford to make his forge nicer. And, as a result, he himself has been getting better and better at smithing, which he hasn't been able to do for years. Maybe he can finally get Rumford some nice weapons, rather than those pathetic excuses for blades they've been using.

Captain Rumford doesn't know what to think. The stranger helped him out at the gate, when they should have been overwhelmed, so he's thankful for that. However, he doesn't know how any one man can try to take down the Skeleton King. That damn fool, though, is determined to try. Rumford can only hope that he doesn't get himself killed. That would be a true waste of a kind soul in an otherwise harsh world.

Leah knows exactly what to think about him. Trouble. This one man somehow single handedly fights off about twenty monsters at once, and also manages to escape with his life, and unscathed? There is absolutely no way that he isn't a messenger of Diablo. This "Rowan" will most likely kill them all if they aren't careful, and she is determined not to let that happen. So she will take him to the cathedral. She will help him rescue Uncle Cain. But she will not let him harm her uncle, or anyone else in their small town. And that's a promise she intends to keep.


	2. Chapter 2: The Demon of New Tristram

**Author's Note: Well that got Dark REALLY fast. Then again... this is Diablo we're talking about. Hehehe wait until I get to Bastion's Keep, The High Heavens, and Westmarch (which, by the way, is a really fun expansion).**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the game, only the stuff that you don't recognize.**

* * *

Rowan often gets the feeling that he rubs people the wrong way. Maybe it's the fact that he has permanent 5 o'clock shadow, or that he is a solid foot taller than most people he meets. Or maybe it's his eyes. After all, they are said to be windows to the soul, and if that's true, he has to wonder what they see there. Probably not much. After all, he probably doesn't have much in that department anyway. The last of that light left when he saw the demons kill his ten year old sister. He got to watch them take the soul from her body, and her head from her shoulders, and was unable to do anything. He wonders if Diablo knew that when his demons left him alive, they had unintentionally created a demon of their own.

Since then, he's fairly sure that those "windows to the soul" haven't had much going for them except to shoot. When you see your family die in front of you, there really isn't much left to live for but revenge. Which he has been doing now for about ten years. Ten years is long enough to grow a hate far stronger than any demon, and long enough for the need for revenge to fester and grow to exponential proportions. And then he walks into New Tristram. And somehow the need for revenge is shot full of holes faster than he can even think about leaving.


	3. Chapter 3: A Living Hell

**Author's note: Double update, since this part is really just mood building. It was fun to write though. Also, many thanks to my lovely reviewer, kenyizsu! I've actually followed your stories for a while, before I got my account, so I probably overly pleased when I saw your comment. Thank you for taking the time to review!**

 **On with the... wait a second. There's one more thing...**

 **Disclaimer: Not my game, I only own the writing.**

* * *

He's never been to Hell before, at least in the physical sense, but despite that, he's certain it must look like New Tristram. Dead litter the road near the front, and the stench of burning flesh is pungent throughout the air. Sickness and rot seems to permeate the atmosphere, and despite the brightly lit inns and houses, there is a darkness that hangs upon the town. The residents cower inside their houses in fear, and the ones that are brave enough to venture outside talk in hushed whispers of death and decay. The strain of living in such a place is evident in their skin, mottled and worn, their limp hair, their staring eyes. They smell of fear and blood.

Perhaps if he didn't know better, he would think the inhabitants of this forsaken place were one with the dead. In fact, the only reason that he does not believe that is because he saw the Captain and his men fight at the gate. Only living men can fight with such passion and fervor, and only living men can have the light of battle shining in their eyes when victory is achieved, no matter how much it is dulled by the sadness of losing men. The undead mob that attacked him and the guards at the gate is proof that, before long, New Tristram will fall into the same ruin as so many other towns. However, unlike ancient citadels of old, this town will fall that the hands of its inhabitants.

Rowan knows well enough that the men are fighting a war they cannot win. After all, each time a man falls, a new member is added to the ranks of the dead. The whispers and glimpses of a life in happier times, however, are enough to convince him to stay. The sadness, and the fear, and the death are enough to convince him to stay. The threat to the land is enough to convince him to stay. But he'll travel to Hell and back if the people aren't enough to convince him to fight. And so it is that he finds himself on what seems like a fast track to death or glory; in a contest of power with the Skeleton King himself.


	4. Chapter 4: Haedrig

**Author's note: Aaaaand here's where I start to deviate a little from the normal quest. It will, of course, have the same plot elements, however, I'm cutting down on some of the events that take place, and rearranging others. So to those of you who are hardcore "stick to the game" types, sorry! But the plot is in** ** _my_** **hands now...**

 **Disclaimer: Not my game. As usual.**

* * *

Rowan keeps his mouth shut and his ears open as he is passing through town. After all, one might glean valuable information from the words of unsuspecting townsfolk, no matter how desperate their situation is. Admittedly, he does regret not doing more later on, but for now he keeps his eyes and ears on alert. Sadly, what he hears is disheartening at best. Apparently, the Skeleton King is a formidable foe, and the restless spirit of a long dead king. From what he hears, and what Rumford and Leah have told him, the King's fall was due to none other than the Lord of Terror himself, Diablo. This does not bode well for the future, and Rowan fears that the Skeleton King is only the first of other, greater evils. Unfortunately for him, and the townsfolk as well, the Skeleton King seems to be the only one posing a distinct threat to the town. So he decides that it will be his mission to kill the Evil that resides in Tristram, and put an end to the Mad King Leoric once and for all.

Naturally, this is received with a variety of responses. Leah, for some reason, seems oddly happy, and even volunteers to accompany him to the Cathedral. First, however, they need to retrieve the key. The former captain of the guard, Captain Daltyn took the key with him. He had it on him when he was killed, and as a result, the only way to gain access to the Cathedral is through killing and searching the former guards. He does not relish the thought. Leah, while not opposed to the plan, seems anxious to make sure that Rowan isn't hurt or killed. He supposes it is because he volunteered to find her Uncle, and if possible, bring him back. They agree to set out on the morrow, and despite the villager's protests for Leah's safety, she decides to come with him as far as the Cathedral. When they at last part ways, she gives him a brilliant grin, obviously in good cheer about seeing her Uncle again.

Rumford, on the other hand, comes very close to cursing Rowan out, and finally gives up, slumping against the wall of the inn. He alone knows exactly how skilled the former Captain was, and he alone knows that Rowan might be very close to losing his life.

"Don't say I didn't warn you, you blasted idiot."

He, however, is resigned to the fact that Rowan is leaving, and instead of trying to prevent him from going, Rumford directs him to the town blacksmith, in order to get "something other than that rusty plate you call armour", and hopefully a new bow. His is getting old.

* * *

As it turns out, the blacksmith has his fair share of problems. When Rowan approaches, the man seems to be on the brink of some sort of nervous breakdown. When he gets closer to the poor man, however, the blacksmith turns and fixes him with a look that could melt steel (and probably does). Rowan, as always, manages to complicate things further by asking him if he can offer any assistance. The blacksmith is, naturally, eager to hear this, and after introductions (the man's name is Haedrig), he explains the problem. Haedrig's wife has been locked in a cellar with The Turned.

As soon as Haedrig says it, Rowan can feel his stomach turning to ice. Trapped in a cellar with The Turned can only mean one thing.

Haedrig's wife must be killed.

Thankfully, Haedrig sees that, and explains that he realizes the horrendous job which he must undertake, and that the only reason he asks for Rowan's help is because he needs someone to steady his hand when the time comes. Rowan's heart goes out to the man; to all of them. To the stoic Captain of the Guard who is really just a farmer, to the Blacksmith who must kill his wife, and to the Girl, who may just lose her only family as well.

He agrees.


	5. Chapter 5: Mira of The Damned

**Author's Note: Hello! I am back once more, with longest chapter that I've done so far. Which really isn't saying much. You all get to hear my half-assed explanation of how Zombies are made, which I am truly sorry for including, but oh well. I do write this as I play the game, so updates may be sporadic. It's not my first time through, so I'm playing fairly quickly, but it's the only time recently that I've had to go back and play while exploring the NPCs and lore in greater detail. Hence the sporadic updating. I also have this tendency to not write down anything that happens, so usually I end up playing a LOT, and covering an ungodly amount of plot points before realizing "Oh hey, I was supposed to be remembering all of this, and not spamming A to get past the dialogue." So that is why some gameplay or plot points may be left out! My apologies in advance, since I have the memory of a squirrel. Sorry for the extensive author's note, and onto the disclaimer!  
Disclaimer: Not my game.**

* * *

 **Thank you my reviewer, kenyizsu! Ha, it's good to know that someone appreciates me screwing with the game... I'm glad you have so much faith in my actually going somewhere with this, but to be totally honest, this thing kind of writes itself. I have no idea where I'm going with any of this, though a couple plot points that I had issues with in-game will most certaintly be changed. (*Cough*, Angel of Wisdom deciding out of nowhere to kill everything because WHY EXACTLY?! *Cough*) Yeah, I read your stories! I have to remember to drop a review when I get the chance...**

* * *

The cellar in which The Turned are kept, or as the townspeople call it, The Cellar of the Damned, is aptly named. The place stinks like New Tristram, but even worse. The reek of death, and mouldering bodies is condensed into one small room. And then there is the tangy aroma of sickness and blood. The stench from the basement wafts into the narrow corridor where Rowan finds himself and the Blacksmith. The resulting nausea is enough to make even the most stout of heart turn away, but, though Rowan does not consider himself to be in that category, he stays. And to his surprise, the Blacksmith stays as well.

They proceed, moving further into the cellar. Neither he, nor the Blacksmith say anything, and the silence that descends is only broken by the sound of their shoes, muffled as they are in the dim twilight. Then, just before an archway, the Blacksmith stops.

"This is the entrance. Steel yourself."

And true to fashion, he turns and marches through the doorway without a glance behind, leaving Rowan staring in his wake.

Inside the archway is even worse than the corridor. The smell is ten times stronger, and what's worse is that he can see where it's coming from. Men and women lie on the stone floor, occasionally supported by a blanket or something of the kind. Some are missing limbs, some parts of their face, and others are so swathed in bandages that Rowan can't make out whether they are even alive. The smell of Death wafts from them, filling the room and permeating the air in a way that even the streets of New Tristram can't compete with. He's not sure which one is Mira, the Blacksmith's wife, and he's not sure he wants to know. That these wretched creatures once had names, families, lives, and maybe even children is almost too much to bear. As he and Haedrig enter the room, almost all the occupants turn, and face them both. And then they all Turn.

Turning is the name given to when one of the Diseased becomes a full Dead. The Dead are the creatures that have risen once more. They are the ones who were already resting, when something came and woke them once more. The Diseased, on the other hand, are humans who have been infected by the Dead. The people of New Tristram have been unable to figure out how exactly the Diseased become infected, but Rowan's best guess is through open wounds. Every Diseased he has met (which, he freely admits, are very few), has had an open wound. He theorizes that once the Dead come into contact with said wound, the disease is spread through the bloodstream, and affects the human from there.

Something similar occurs when humans Turn to Demons, and so Rowan has reason enough to believe that a similar effect occurs with the Dead. After all, he has devoted the better part of his life to Demons, so he should know.

When one of the Diseased gives in to the infection, they officially Turn. The Dead part of them takes over, and consumes their body, spirit, and mind. They become one of the mindless Dead that wander the roads near and around New Tristram, and can only be put to rest when they are killed. In a way, being one of the Dead is better than being a Diseased. The Diseased know that they have been infected, and that they only have a matter of time before becoming one of the Dead.

Some commit suicide, trying to escape fate. If their bodies are burned before the infection can fully consume the corpse, this works. But if the body is not burned before infections sets in, a Dead will rise in place of a corpse.

Some flee town, running to the woods so that they can Turn without others having to watch. In the end, this only saves themselves from pain, as they never think that in the end, their family will see them as one of the Dead.

And some stay. They stay as test subjects, with the apothecaries and healers of the town, in hopes of being the one to receive the cure. Others stay because they trust that when the time comes, their family will do what is best, and put them down.

In the end, nobody is happy, and the heartbreak of the disease; the pain of having a loved one Turn, is enough to drive citizens to madness and destruction, or at least to leave the cursed town.

This cellar was the hospital, the healer's shop, and one of the only places in which the Diseased could freely hope for a cure. Now, it's swarming with the very creatures that it tried to cure. The Dead run rampant, tearing down banners and knocking over health potions until they catch the scent of human flesh. In eerie unison, the Dead turn, and face Rowan and Haedrig, and then attack.

The next few minutes are a blur of shooting, reloading, dodging attacks, and keeping an eye on Haedrig. In the end, they stand above the now motionless corpses of the Dead. Haedrig, spotting something in the back, walks over, moving quicker than Rowan would have expected from the burly man. He follows, keeping a safe distance from the man, and stops at the same time as Haedrig.

Haedrig stands in front of a woman, obviously one of the Diseased. She stinks like the rest, though it's not as noticable, and Rowan guesses that she was only recently infected. She isn't young nor very pretty, but Haedrig's eyes go soft looking at her, and he puts his hand on the woman's shoulder.

"Mira."

She shifts, and Rowan finds himself pushing Haedrig out of the way as her hand twitches out, a hidden knife flicking out from her sleeve. Haedrig lands with a gasp on the floor, and Rowan spares him a glance to make sure he's alright, and loses himself in the fight. Mira is terrifyingly fast, though she wields a mace (picked from one of the corpses of the Dead), and he finds himself hard pressed to keep up with her attacks. He shoots, then reloads, shoots and repeats. Still, she keeps coming closer, the bolts doing nothing to slow her advance. Rowan find himself backed against a wall, shooting at a pace that he's never been able to keep before, and still she advances. Finally, one of his bolts hits home, and Mira pauses for a second, face twisting, and it is then that he realizes that she Turned a long time ago. She raises the mace, preparing a blow, and he flinches waiting for the head to connect with flesh, and then there is a sickening crunch. Mira crumples in a heap, and the cellar once more becomes as silent as a tomb.

Haedrig stands behind her, axe in hand. He places it on the floor, then stretches out a hand. Rowan takes it, and together they stand, looking on the ruined cellar.

Haedrig turns, and leaves, his boots making a muted click on the floor, and after a moment of stunned hesitation, Rowan follows him out of the cellar that has become a tomb.

* * *

 **Afternote or whatever the heck you call it: I had to find a way to show that the Dead were, y'know, dead after they were killed (AHAHAHAHA), so I am SO sorry for all you grammar Nazis who I probably just set off with the whole "corpses of the Dead". Give me a pass though. It's better than "The dead Dead", okay?  
For some reason, this thing occasionally updates in code. I'm not sure why. In this case, I had everything typed an saved, but when I posted it, it was in code. I think I've fixed the error, but if anyone spots something out of place, please let me know so I can fix it!**


	6. Chapter 6: Ale and Spirits

**Author's note: Thanks again, kenyizsu (someday I will remember how to spell that), for the review! No, the info dump is no problem! I learned a lot, actually. So shortly after writing the previous chapter I went and looked into Malthael, since it's been awhile since I've beaten the game. To be completely honest, I still don't totally understand his motivations, but I'm not completely in the dark about it anymore, thanks to you and Google! Yes, I have only played D3, and I completely fell in love with it the first time I played! I don't think it would surprise you to know that I have played as literally every class except Barbarian so far, and Demon Hunter is (obviously) one of my favorites. The character has a lot of room to play around with, especially since the only characteristics that are strictly defined are "Intimidating" and "Vengeful". They're a lot easier to play multiplayer, but I've been doing fine on my own. Yes, there will definitely be spotlight on Lyndon, he's an awesome character! I absolutely love his backstory in the extension, and want to expound on it in my own personal style. (I really hope that I don't totally butcher his character though...) Anyway, thanks again!**

 **GENERAL ANNOUNCEMENT: Updates will be on Tuesdays from now on, since that's my free time. Thank all you lovely human beings (or otherwise) for reading! Reviews are welcome, and I will always respond ^(Fig. A). Anyway, hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Not mine etc.**

* * *

Rumford hears the news about three hours before he is supposed to leave his post. As a result, he spends the next two and a half hours whittling away on the barricade with his sword without noticing it. That is, until one of his men comes by and notices the ever-increasing pile of woods chips on the ground. He kindly offers to take Rumford's post, and despite not wanting to leave the gate, Rumford lets him.

As soon as the guard is stationed, Rumford takes off, heading straight for the smithy. Unsurprisingly, there's nobody there, and so the next stop is the inn. As he enters, the candlelight briefly blinds him, and he blinks a couple of times in order to clear away the spots. Finally, his eyes adjust to the lighted room, and his eyes alight on a figure in the corner. Rowan. The demon hunter is sitting hunched over at the table, with a mug of ale in hand. A classic "leave me alone" position. Unfortunately for him, Rumford has no intention of doing so. He pulls up a chair, makes himself comfortable, and then waits for the demon hunter to notice him.

It takes longer than Rumford would like for the bleary eyed man to raise his head, and even longer for him to actually be noticed. When Rowan finally recognizes him, he begins to speak.

"What happened?"

It's less of a question and more of a statement, but they both know that closure on the matter will help. Rowan looks back down at his mug, but whether he's picking his next words, or debating whether or not to take a swig, Rumford can't tell. Finally, the demon hunter looks up.

"Haedrig asked me to go with him to The Cellar of the Damned, as I'm sure you know. When we entered… all of them Turned. Including Mira. We fought, and, well… their souls are at peace now. Including Mira's. Haedrig ran for it (metaphorically speaking, really he just walked with a grimace) as soon as we got out of the cellar. I followed him to his house, whereupon he slammed the door and bolted it. I'm guessing he doesn't want any guests. I waited a little, and then came here and decided to drink myself into a stupor before you could start pestering me with your questions, but it looks like I missed the ferry on that one. Now go away and let me drink in peace. Go pester Haedrig or something."

Rumford almost laughs at the last part. This man has been in town for how long exactly? Three days? Maybe a week? And yet he can somehow tell the Captain of the Guard to go "pester" the town blacksmith, without (seemingly) feeling any bit of anxiety over being thrown out. On the other hand, it might be the ale talking. His thoughts turn pensive as he thinks about the Blacksmith. Haedrig has just lost his wife, had to watch her die as a creature tainted by the Darkness, and there's nothing they can do to fix it. Haedrig will heal in time, but there will be others. Which is why defeating the source of this plague is top priority.

"You leave tomorrow, correct?"

Rowan stares at him, as if he has no idea what Rumford is talking about. Then his eyes light up.

"The Skeleton King? Yes."

"You didn't get any new armor."

Rowan pauses a minute to consider this, then seems to decide that it's not worth his time. He shrugs it off and continues drinking. They both fall silent again, listening to the inn chatter around them. Tonight, the conversation is dull and muted. Many people have lost loved ones today, not just Haedrig. Many were hoping for a cure. But it seems like that has gone out the window, along with Mira's hopes of someday adopting a child.

They had been so vibrant when they were together… Haedrig loved Mira with all of his heart, and had told the story of how they met many times. She herself was a laughing woman, always full of mirth and joy, even in the Darkness that they live in. That was the first reason she was assigned to the healing ward. Her sunny smile and bright presence had always cheered up even the dourest of soldiers, and Rumford remembers her smile lighting up his day more than once. Now, even that light is gone. And so are all the others who were in the cellar. Sarah, John, Crawford, Lilah… Soldiers and citizens alike. The spirits of those who are dead will haunt New Tristram for many years to come. Their souls blazed in life and in the light: How well will the spirits shine in the darkness of New Tristram?

Tonight, at least, the families will mourn. Tonight all of them will mourn. For Mira, and for their lights that have now gone out, and for the fact that these beautiful, vibrant, once-alive spirits are now only blazing because of the fire that consumes their bodies.


	7. Chapter 7: Braids in his hair

**Author's note: Thanks to a bit of prompting both online _and_ in real life, I decided to put this particular chapter up. I honestly just kind of just muffed my way through this particular chapter. I had it drafted a while ago, but it still needed quite a bit of polishing _and_ I completely forgot whether or not the plot sequence was correct by the time I got around to it. So... if anything's out of order, you don't need to point it out, I will be editing it later. Just wanted to get this particular bit up! I somehow forgot everything from what I wrote in the last chapter up until the part where I rescued Cain (!), and I have to replay that bit so I can, y'know, remember.  
Sorry for the short update, I've been working on other projects, both in real life and on here.**

 **I'm putting my own little stylistic spin on the Demon Hunter, so don't mind the lack of a canon _appearance._** **  
**

 **Went to a Renaissance fair today! That was incredible, it was full of nerds like me. Lots and _lots_ of cosplay.**

 **Disclaimer: Not mine, etc, etc...**

* * *

The next day dawns with a pale wash of light, and a call from the gate about the Dead attacking once more. Rumford barely has time to strap on his armour, and clap Rowan on the shoulder to wish him luck in finding the key to the chapel before he heads out. Unfortunately, he doesn't expect the raid to take as long as it does, and by the time he gets back, Leah and Rowan have already set out. If he remembers correctly, they're heading for Adria's old house, in hopes that they might find some clue of what happened to the crown. He can only hope that they both come back alive, and not as the reanimated corpses that he sees everyday.

Leah is ready, crossbow in hand by the time that Rowan manages to make it to the gate. She is practically quivering, though with anticipation or fear, he can't really tell. He has to place a hand on the crossbow more than once when she comes close to loosing a bolt at an unsuspecting crow. Their journey is mostly in silence, stopping every now and then to avoid the Khazra and the Moon Clan when possible, and keeping it to light skirmishes when unavoidable. The Dead are relatively peaceful at the minute, and the closest thing to a real fight is when they stumble across a cemetary. After several hours of creeping through the fog, they finally reach a gate; the entrance to Adria's old hut. A cursory look around reveals a trapdoor to him, but rather than saying anything, he decides to keep quiet. He wants to gauge just how proficient Leah is in detecting hidden objects. After all, she has the makings of a Demon Hunter to her, and perhaps when he kills the Skeleton King he will be able to convince her to come travel with him.

As this train of thought concludes, Leah moves forward with the agility of a cat. She whisks aside the rug on the floor, sending a cloud of mold and dust flying to reveal the trapdoor. She looks proud of herself for this discovery, and it seeps into her eyes and the way she speaks when she begins to talk again.

"There's a trapdoor here! I believe we will find what we are looking for below."

He nods in agreement, inwardly laughing at her pride, but stops her before she opens the hatch.

"Wait."

She pauses, in the middle of undoing the latch on the rotten boards.

"Why?"

"Listen."

From the gaps in the boards, they can both see the smallest glimmer of light, and they both hear faint scuffling noises. Something is down there, though he's not sure what. Dead by the sound. When Leah next speaks, she cements that theory.  
"Those footsteps… it sounds like the Dead."

"Agreed. What do you think our next move could be?"

She stares at him, obviously not used to being asked to take charge. However, she doesn't say anything, instead seeming to withdraw into herself to think. He laughs inwardly, and brings his head closer to the trapdoor, trying to peer into the gloom below. As he does, Leah notices something.

"What are the beads for?"

He stops, then turns and looks back at the girl.

"What."

It's a statement rather than a question, though Leah doesn't seem to notice.

"Those beads, the ones in your hair? Why do you have them?"

He knows exactly what she's talking about. Strewn throughout his dark hair are several thin braids, held in place with a small length of string and a glowing red bead. They are hidden beneath the other layers of his hair, and are only visible when he moves enough to expose them.

"...They're decoration."

Leah obviously doesn't accept his answer, but she doesn't press it. After all, the Dead moving below them are enough to distract anybody from typical conversation, and she can tell that he doesn't want to push it. They both go back to staring at the trapdoor, as if waiting for an opportunity to appear. After an interval of the same, he finally speaks once more.

"An ambush."

Leah seems to understand what he means, and steps out of the way. He lifts the trapdoor quietly, used to it after years of practice, and slips into the room below, Leah following behind like a shadow.


	8. Chapter 8: Former Captain of the Guard

**Author's note: DID YOU MISS ME? Sorry, haha. My apologies for not updating this sooner! I've been incredibly busy as of late (see moving, and less than 4 hours of sleep per night for more reasons why), and haven't been able to find the time to play. Fortunately, I had a bit of time today to kick back and relax, so I replayed this section up until the fight with the Skeleton King. AND I took notes, so I won't forget any plot points! Be proud of me.  
**

 **Oh, I'm officially able to beta read now, if anyone wants to send along a request! I honestly have no idea how it works though, so a few pointers as to how to share the stories would be helpful, even if you don't need a beta at the moment.**

 **Also, this is a two part update, second part shall be along in a few minutes.**  
 **Thanks for waiting for these updates, I know I've been slow recently! This pace of "Update a lot but only occasionally" shall probably be the trend for the next few weeks; I'm going to be busy for a while.**

 **Disclaimer: Not mine**

* * *

At first, they can't see anything. The cellar is brightly lit, and in comparison to the rest of New Tristram, it seems almost cheery. The room seems to be clear of Dead, though he is still able to hear the scuffling noises. Despite the apparent lack of enemies, they stay in the shadows, waiting until their eyes have adjusted to the seemingly bright light. It takes a moment for the fuzziness that comes with stepping from dark to light to fade, but even when it does, the shadows stay indistinct. It seems as if they have stepped back in time, to what Adria's hut once was. A place of study, and perhaps… of magic. He eyes the well in the center of the room warily. While they are scattered about the land, to find one in somebody's old home does not bode well for the person who found one. Typically, owners of such things do not mean well for others. And to top that off, they're probably a mage.

Rowan has never trusted mages. They're too similar to demons, what with their tricks of light and shadow, and how they can warp the world around them as they please. He does admit, however, that they serve their purpose in a fight.

Although he wants to stay in the shadows indefinitely, Rowan knows that they must confront the Dead (or Risen, as the townspeople like to call them) eventually. Out of the corner of his eye, he spots Leah. She cocks her head to the side, as slowly as possible to avoid making noise. He thinks, for a split second, then nods, and they step into the light.

Shadows erupt from the ground around them, bursting from the floor, charging from the shadowed crevices in the wall, and melting out from the other side of the healing well. Rowan only has time to think, "Ambush", before the monsters are on him, and he is forced to concentrate on the fight.

There are several smaller Risen, with battered swords and rusted weapons. They obviously haven't been part of the Dead for too long, however. The blood on their blades is relatively fresh, and most of the skin is on their bones. Most of their armour is gone, but, looking closely, he finds the vestiges of clothing practically attached to their skin. There aren't many. In fact, almost a fraction of what he's been fighting recently. They're skilled, though, and quick with their rusted blades. He and Leah make short work of the first few, though he notices that she has a hard time fending off the last. Rowan makes note of that for later, hoping that her stamina isn't gone from the trek through the woods. Finally, the last of the smaller Dead are dispatched, and all that stands in the light of the candles is one, final Risen. He towers over both of them, dwarfing Rowan, and making Leah seem half her normal height. He steps forward, ground shaking, and as he does, Rowan catches a glimpse of scarlet. Then sliver. And he realizes exactly who he's fighting.

The Captain continues his advance, painfully slowly, towards the two of them. Rowan, recognizing imminent danger, quickly shoves Leah to the side, and begins firing on the advancing form. The Captain stumbles but doesn't slow, instead picking up his pace. Rowan begins backing up, eyes on the target and firing all the while. Leah gives out a small squeak, then scrambles to get out of the way, choosing instead to go fire from behind the healing well. The Captain comes closer and closer, the smell of death permeating the air around him, and all of a sudden, once more finds himself cornered. He is painfully reminded of The Cellar of the Damned, except this time Haedrig is not here to save him. This time, he must get out of the corner alone. As the Captain swings his sword, Rowan tumbles out of the way, landing painfully on his knees, but thankfully still alive. The sword once more bites into the wall above his head, dust crumbling and falling on top of his legs as he scuttles backwards. Finally, he manages to find footing, and climbs to his feet, darting out of the way of another swing in the nick of time. This one bites into his arm, but not deeply. It doesn't seem to be affecting his draw rate as he fires, so he decides to ignore the minor injury for the time being. Rowan continues to back up, drawing closer to the healing well in the center of the room. Leah, to her credit, refuses to give any ground as the two advance. Instead, she holds her position and continues to fire on Daltyn. This, however, soon turns to be a problem, as the Captain notices her, and shifts his focus. Rowan can only watch, horrified, as the giant of a former man turns from him, and begins advancing on Leah. She is giving ground now, slowly but steadily, and despite the terrified look on her face is still firing.

Daltyn thunders toward the small young woman, and Rowan finds himself leaping into action. Leah is holding the Dead far enough away for him not to harm her with her shots, but they both know that she can't keep it up for long. Rowan knows that he needs to do something, and soon. Rowan rounds the edge of the healing well, using the edge and his momentum to propel himself closer to the pair. He swings in behind the Captain as Daltyn raises the sword, draws the crossbow and fires.


	9. Chapter 9: A fistful of bolts

**Author's Note: Second part of a 2 part update!**

 **Disclaimer: Not mine**

* * *

The shot flies true, and Daltyn stops and staggers. The sword's grip is loosened in his hand, and it clatters to the floor. He stares up, and for a second all Rowan can see are the eyes of a **man.** Then that light is gone, and the former captain of the guard stumbles and falls to the floor.

Leah's weapon follows Daltyn seconds after he hits the ground, and she hugs her arms to herself shivering. She glances over at Rowan, who is calmly storing his extra arrows, and hanging his bow from the quiver, like he always has it. She bites her lip, trying to remain as calm as he is, but it doesn't work, and the shaky feeling in her stomach turns into pain. Leah almost coughs against it, but she knows that it's nothing physical. She's just killed a man, after all. Someone she knew. Daltyn had always been kind to her, and she can't help but stare as he lies on the floor. In battle, she had loosed shot after shot. But she doesn't know why. It was like something had control of her mind and body, and she was just sitting back and watching.

Rowan is moving around the room, and she watches in mild shock and horror as he stoops to pluck his arrows from the bodies. She notices that he's taking her bolts from the bodies as well, and despite her initial distrust for the man, she can't help but be grateful that she isn't forced to look at all their faces once more. It was bad enough having to fight them in combat, but to look upon the faces of those she knows…

He approaches her, a fistful of bolts in hand, and offers them to her. She thanks him, but privately wishes he would leave her to grieve. As if sensing her thoughts, he speaks, "I shall continue to the Cathedral alone, to look for Cain."

She almost thanks him, but doesn't, opting instead to say, "And what of my uncle?"

" I assure you", he states, "I will bring your uncle back to you. And then I shall return to slay the Skeleton King."

She nods, explaining that she will remain in her mother's hut to read the journals she left behind (she spotted them on the way in), and Rowan ascends the ladder and leaves through the trapdoor. Seconds later, she hears the sounds of fighting, and is almost tempted to go out and investigate, but as the noises stop momentarily, she merely continues to read.

A million different scenarios had played out in her head before Leah entered the shack. She had imagined disarming Rowan while he was off guard after the fight, and questioning him about his true motives. She had imagined not stepping in to help him during the fight, letting the Dead finish him off. But if she had done that, nobody would have been able to get her uncle back. Now, after the fight, she realizes a few things. If he had not stepped between her and Daltyn, she might have died in the fight. But rather than allowing that, he risked his own life to save hers. Of course, he might have ulterior motives, but to be willing to risk his life on the chance that the shot would kill Daltyn… That's something she hasn't seen before. Maybe she'll leave him be for the time being.

Or maybe, just maybe, she'll decide to trust him.


	10. Chapter 10: To The Cathedral

**Author's note: Sorry for the short chapter! Moving has been a total pain in the neck, and it's taken a while just to get up to speed with my normal schedule. However, as promised, an update has made its way to you, and more shall be coming in the not-so-distant future.**  
 **I haven't been able to hook up my game consoles yet, so I freely admit that I'm dragging this introductory stage out for longer than it should be. Once I get it back up, I'll be able to finish the New Tristram portion of the game.  
I have notes up until the Skeleton King is killed, though, so I'll cross that bridge when I get to it. For now, your update.**

 **Reviews are welcomed and appreciated.  
**

 **I am also now a beta reader so hit me up if you have need of some editing skills, it's the only thing I'm good at.**

 **And *SPOILER* this game does not belong to me.**

* * *

Rowan heads down the road, narrow dirt path turning into open fields before he knows it. The face of the former captain of the guard is still fresh in his mind, and despite all attempts to banish it, he keeps seeing the bolt flying through the air. He hears the sound it makes as it hits the Captain. He sees the pain in the Dead- no, the man's eyes. Rowan shakes his head, hair swinging violently, and loads his crossbow. Rustling sounds in the bushes nearby have given something away. After a short skirmish with a few Dead, he continues on his way, stopping only to deal with a few dangerous looking groups. Most of the time, he likes to ignore the Dead, as they often don't see him. But now, he knows that the people of New Tristram do not need extra fights on their hands. Poor Rumford is almost overwhelmed as it is, without having to deal with some of their more powerful foes. The man is strong in his own right, but hampered by the fact that he has just picked up a sword. Given time, and the proper training…

Another Dead comes a little too close for Rowan's liking, and he fells it in one shot. The blasted things are becoming more widespread than he would like. He can only hope that killing the Skeleton King will put a stop to the evil lurking in New Tristram. And then there is the matter of the falling star. His original goal. Sometimes he forgets why he came to this forsaken town in the first place, but eventually, thoughts of the Skeleton King remind him. That streak of light in the night sky is something he will never forget. As a wanderer, and a Demon Hunter, there are many things he has seen that he thought outside the realm of possibility. But the star, which shouldn't have been any different than any other streak of light called to him in some way. He guesses that perhaps, something valuable fell from the sky. Maybe an object of great power, which is the reason for the awakening of the Skeleton King. Either way, he won't know until he finds the star.

More Dead approach, and he dispatches them at once, easily falling into his habits. The skills he has accumulated as a long range fighter are getting rusty, now that he's fighting up close more and more often. He makes a mental note to do some extra archery practice if he gets back to town alive, and slogs on, finally reaching the gates to the Cathedral.

He stops outside, listening for noises. All is silent, with the exception of the creak of the gates, which swing back and forth softly. Taking careful steps, he enters the courtyard, keeping one eye open at all times. Nothing stirs. Rowan continues to creep forward, and at last reaches the doors. They don't creak open on their own, nor do they fall apart the moment he touches them, but from the handles he can almost feel the malevolent energy. It is clear, to both the casual bystander and to an experienced fighter that something evil lurks within the cathedral. And so, with a sigh and another glance around, he turns the handles and steps inside.


	11. Chapter 11: Dusty footprints

**Author's note: I'm a day late on this, sorry. Wasn't able to get it out last night, since I had stuff going on. Either way here it is. There is a second haf to this, which should be out on Friday (?) Maybe. Sometime around then.**

 **Disclaimer: Not mine**

* * *

The cathedral is about as ominous as he expected. The shadows seemingly close in from every side, and Rowan can practically hear the whispers coming from the darkness. He would turn back, if he had a choice, but unfortunately, it seems that New Tristram relies on the defeat of the Skeleton King. If Rowan doesn't kill the monstrosity, who will? It's not as if anyone else is nearly strong enough, or experienced enough. Their last hope was in the Former Captain of the Guard, whose bones are already beginning to rot beneath the remains of Adria's hut. Rumford is not nearly strong enough to face such a foe. None of them are.

Rowan pulls out his crossbow, and loads a bolt. The ominous darkness does not hinder him. If anything, it only aids him in his task. Many years of fighting off the Demon scourge has left him more accustomed to dark than light, although this isn't a natural darkness. The beads in his hair glow dimly as he makes his way farther into the Cathedral. His footsteps are muffled, thanks to a thick layer of dust, as well as many musty old carpets. His footprints are clearly visible, though he doesn't think it should be a problem, as the Dead have yet to show that level of cognition as to track someone. Then again, he could be wrong. To be on the safe side, he treads lightly, and covers up his tracks as best he can. Dust isn't a material he's used to working with.

As soon as he starts to brush away the footprints, a sound comes from down the hall. He quickly ducks into an alcove as a skeleton clatters by, clad in rusted armour and carrying a sword. Rowan sees an opportunity, and as soon as the creature's back is turned, he fires a bolt and hits it squarely in the head. Instead of it falling to the floor, however, it turns its head around, the bolt still lodged in the back of its skull. It stares straight at him, and he freezes, waiting for a response. And then all Hell breaks loose.

From around the corner, at least ten more skeletons charge into the chamber, surrounding the alcove where he is standing. They all brandish their weapons. From a different direction, a group of plague carriers fly in. Drawn to the commotion, they quickly congregate and begin attacking as well. He's not too worried about them, and rather, focuses on the skeletons instead. He has no idea how to kill them, and it would be best to figure something out before they come close enough to do any serious damage.

Of course, it's at this moment that the wall behind him practically explodes, and he feels something stepping out from the shadows. An enormous skeleton, wielding a two handed sword steps forth, and takes a swing. Rowan finds himself jumping back, almost on top of the skeletons, to avoid the blow, and then loses himself in the fight. The next minute is spent firing off bolts at the plague carriers, while trying to avoid the skeletons. It isn't too difficult, but he finds himself hard pressed, and short of breath nonetheless. It might be the atmosphere, or perhaps the fact that he's never fought anything that can survive a shot to the head before. Either way, he finishes off the winged pests, and turns his attention back to the skeletons. More have arrived by now, and a crowd of maybe twenty or thirty stares back at him. He stares, and almost runs. The sight of so many of the monstrosities in the room is almost enough to make him flee.

But he stays.

And he loads another bolt.

Because these monsters are going to Hell, and he wants to be the one who put them there.


End file.
